


nhlsideblog does bottomgenoweek

by nhlsideblog



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Begging, Cock Warming, Fanart, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Pearl Necklace, Rimming, excessive blush, lacklustre to be fair..., supposedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhlsideblog/pseuds/nhlsideblog
Summary: I blame imagined peer-pressure and reading too much fic. oh well





	1. Day 1 (August 11):| cock-warming |

**Author's Note:**

> my first and very only slightly nsfw contribution into the realm of sidgeno and hockeyrpf- school caught up on me and so did an inability to create likeness in faces and anatomy or colour! weehoo! this is unfinished and slightly sad! enjoy!


	2. Day 2 (August 12): | begging |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anatomy? style? dick? yes n no...
> 
> getting back in my groove(?) 
> 
> additionally, i will be using that entire video of geno at the gym for all my references from now on.


	3. Day 3 (August 13): overstimulation/humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smth smth sid smearing smth on genos bod + tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may be a day behind, but ive officially found my groove in mega flush geno (and ive adjusted my username to something less ridiculous than a children's claymation tv show)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on my tumblr @nhlsideblog


End file.
